Catwoman
Catwoman is an anti-hero from DC comics. She appeared on One Minute Melee where she fought Black Widow Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Black Widow VS Catwoman *Cat Noir VS Catwoman *Catwoman VS Rouge the Bat Completed Fights * Catwoman vs Black Cat Possible Opponents * Blake Belladonna (RWBY) *Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) *Taokaka (BlazBlue) History Selina Kyle's early life was defined by tragedy, orphaned after her violent father Brian drank himself to death while she and her sister Maggie were separated at an orphanage. After ending up at the Sprang Hall Juvenile Detention Center, an abusive state home for orphaned or delinquent girls, Selina decided to take her chances on the streets of Gotham were she became a skilled street thief with a fascination with cats. As a result, though she denied it out of retaliation, Selena witness to the murder of Bruce Wayne's parents. She became a friend to young Bruce before he left Gotham. By the time Bruce came back years later, having a brush with death before being mysteriously revived by alley cats, Selena became the city's most infamous cat burglar and eventually developed the identity of Catwoman after hearing rumors about the mysterious Batman that has been fighting criminals. Death Battle Info Catwoman is shown to be in top physical condition, able to jump from rooftop to rooftop with good sense of smell. Besides having developed her thieving skills to the point of getting away with stealing from most places or most people, she also became an effective seductress that she uses to remove herself from treacherous situations, be they with Batman, the police, or otherwise. Gear Her costume was outfitted with claws. Springing from the gloves, these provided many uses, serving as weapons, climbing utensils, and glass cutting. She'd also been known to carry sharp cat figurines, used to stall her pursuers. * Whip: Catwoman is highly proficient in the use of the bullwhip. She employs a 12 foot long, black leather braided bullwhip which is normally carried on her person either in her boot or in a small backpack. It doubles as a grappling hook. Isis While able to charm felines, Catwoman usually brings her pet Egyptian Mau Isis to her burglaries as a retrieval method for some items of value. To insure her cat's safety and return, Catwoman brought a small cat whistle to call the feline. Feats * Able to sneak into Wayne Manor * With the exception of Bruce Wayne/Batman, nobody sees Catwoman coming. Flaws * Effortlessly defeated by Lady Shiva Gallery Catwoman.jpeg|Catwoman as shown in the DC Animated Universe. catwoman1.jpg|Catwoman in The Dark Knight Rises, portrayed by Anne Hathaway catwoman3.jpg|Catwoman in Batman Returns, portrayed by Michelle Pfeiffer catwoman2|Catwoman in Injustice: Gods Among Us Gotham s1 onesheet catwoman r2 ext simp hires2.jpg|Selina Kyle/Catwoman as she appears in Gotham (portrayed by Camren Bicondova) Catwoman 3.png|Catwoman (portrayed by Lee Meriwether) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Female Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Mercenaries Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Vigilante Combatants